The Adventures of Spyro and Connor Book 1
by Connor The Dragon
Summary: A young teen named Connor has created a portal to another land a land dominated by Dragons but not just any dragons TLoS dragons and he finds a long lost brother that he never new he had


THE ADVENTURES OF SPYRO & CONNOR BOOK 1

Underlined means I am speaking in my thoughts or narrating

_**X~~**_ Prologue ~~_**X**_

My name is Connor and I'm an inventor even though I'm only 13,I have Blonde hair and sea blue eyes and I like to wear t-shirts and shorts most of the time, one of my first inventions was a device that can turn you into whatever you wish, it was a success!

But… it didn't just turn you into what you wish it but it makes you sound like and you can also do what they can do, so if you're a Spyro fan like me you go nuts, literally.

I was reading a FanFic called The Adventures of Alec and Spyro book 1 it was really good, so it gave me the idea to make a portal but there was one problem…I didn't have a power source so I couldn't power the portal, I tried and tried and tried again but I couldn't open the portal until

"What's this?" I said curiously as something caught eye, it looked like a soul gem from The Legend of Spyro, you know the Cyan crystals that give you XP so you can upgrade you Elements, as I picked the Crystal off my Wooden floor and as I held it in my hand I felt a presence, I'm not shore what kind but it felt spiritual, I fitted it into the power grid on the side of the portal but nothing happened, maybe because the portal wasn't finished or that there was something wrong with the portal power grid. "Hmm…Why isn't it working?" I said in a frustrated tone then I saw a ripple in the portal… then another was the portal coming to life?

"Bzzzzzzzzzzz Bzzzzzzzzzzzz" went my computer signalling that the portal had become active "Yes!" I screamed in a manly-ish fashion, I grabbed my bag witch was of course packed, I had no medical disability's so I didn't need to take pills all I had was:

Some food, A book, A pen, some mints [just encase Cynder or anyone else had bad breath like Alec said in his book] and a camera, I ran through the portal it felt a bit like falling into a hole of marshmallows when it got to the other side I saw I was by a group of trees and there was a mountain behind me I was going to switch the portal to sleep mode with another invention that I made the wrist tracker but when I looked down at my hand I saw it was Purple and scaly, I screamed in horror causing me to trip over a stone and I hit the ground knocking me out cold.

_**X~~Chapter 1~~X**_

It had been about 12 month's scenes Spyro and Cynder had last seen There new friend Alec and where beginning to wonder if he was coming back "Cynder?" said Spyro "Yes Spyro" she answer back "Do you think Alec is coming back?" Said Spyro curiously "Of course he is" Said Cynder "He has probably just… been delayed" Spyro nodded "I'm sure your right" Then Spyro saw something lying on the ground.

"What's That?" asked Spyro pointing to the purple creature he couldn't see it clear enough to make out what it was "I don't Know" said Cynder "Let's go see what is it" So they swooped down and landed by the creature "Spyro?" said Cynder then Spyro Exclaimed "I think I know what you're going to say, He's a Purple dragon!"

"What should we do with him?" Asked Cynder "We could take him to the dragon temple in Warfang" Answered Spyro "It's not too late to walk back, is it?" "I don't think so but it is getting late so we should see if we could stay with Hunter" said Cynder "You know Prowlus *Interrupted by Cynder* "I know Prowlus won't be willing to let us in but we did save him twice so he should" "Ok let's go" Said Spyro lifting the Dragon onto his back "Hmm..Mmm" Mumbled the Dragon "Cynder I think he'll wake up soon we should get moving" Said Spyro in a concerned tone "One sec" Said Cynder as she picked up the bag and but it on her back.

A few minutes later they reached the gates of Prowluses village and they knocked on the gate a young guard they both recognised who it was "Hi Spike" Said Spyro "Hi Spyro, Hi Cynder" said Spike excitedly "I'll go get my dad right away" Then Spike ran off to get his dad who was another guard called Jarith, when Spike came back with his Dad "Welcome back you two, What have you got there…Another Dragon?" Jarith asked "Yes, We found he injured and unconscious down in the wood over there "Said Spyro "We couldn't Just leave him" Cynder added "Ok, I'll go get Prowlus right away" said Jarith he sounded slightly worried.

Several minutes later Jarith came back with Chief Prowlus "Ahhh…The Two saviours have come to stay the night" said Prowlus in somewhat of an accusing voice. "Prowlus please well go first thing in the morning strait after breakfast" Said Cynder quickly "Ok, you may stay with Hunter but like you said you go in the morning no exceptions am I clear, now go before I change my mind."

Spyro and Cynder walked to Hunters house and knocked on the door as expected Hunter answered "Welcome back Spyro and Cynder" said Hunter not seeing the dragon on Spyros's back "Do you mind if we put this dragon we found in a chair?" Said Spyro "Yeah sure" Said Hunter "Thanks, Man he's heavy" Said Spyro "Do you too mind is you sleep together tonight?" said Hunter Spyro and Cynder said "No, we don't mind" "I'll be sleeping by the chair next to this new dragon to make shore he is ok, You two should get some rest" Said Hunter.

Spyro and Cynder walked into Hunters bedroom and climbed into the bed and not soon after they fell asleep.

_**X~~Chapter 2~~X**_

I woke up some time in the night wondering where I was, I looked around and I saw that I was in some kind of hut I heard a mumble in the seat beside me, I turned my head and I saw a clocked cheetah, I know exactly who it was it was Hunter of Avalar, you probably though I was jumping for joy I was inside but I'm the kind of person that keeps their emotions inside I checked my bag and I was that some of my food was missing "I guess Cheetah's do have big appetites" I said quietly but not quietly enough because the sudden commotion woke Hunter up "Ah, your awake!" said Hunter

"Yeah, I'll go back to sleep though" I said casually "Ok" said Hunter seconds later I fell asleep.

The next morning Cynder woke up in a playful mood "Spyro wake up" She said "No, mum I don't wanna go to school" said Spyro earning a giggle from Cynder "Here we go again" said Cynder "What is wrong with school?" Said Cynder in a mothering voice "All the other kids pick on me" Said Spyro still sleeping "well Sparks will be there" said Cynder "But he Start's it off", "oh do I have to talk to him then" "Yesss" said Spyro in a baby-ish voice Cynder started giggling and woke Spyro up "What did I say?" said Spyro "let's just say you were picked on at school" said Cynder "Ok, I'll get up in a bit" said Spyro "ok" said Cynder.

Cynder walked out of the room and saw that Hunter was making breakfast, she also saw that the Dragon they went and brought here yesterday was still sleeping, she walked up to him and nudged him with her elbow "Oh… just five more minutes" he said "your just like Spyro" said Cynder

She jumped into the air and dive bombed the dragon

***Thump***

I have been woken up before but not with stinky dog breath in my face I opened one eye and I saw two emerald green eyes "Good morning" said a voice "Good morning?" I replied "Sleep well?" I said "yes I did" "did you? The voice replied when I open my other eye "Yeah" I replied "Cynder?" said another voice who are you talking to?" "Um….." said Cynder "My name is Connor" I said "I'm talking to Connor" Cynder replied to the other voice "Who is he" asked the voice "A friend" Cynder said then Spyro stumbled out of the room "oh" he said "did Cynder wake you up as well?" Spyro asked "Yes she did…Spyro" Spyro looked at me funny "by any chance do you know Alec?" he said "Yes I know Alec but just online his username is `Alec the Dark Angel'" I replied "You do?!" said Cynder excitedly "Yeah" I said "he writes stories about you and Spyro" *Cynder faints* "Is she ok" I ask Spyro "Yeah, I think so" he replied.

After Cynder regained consciousness they ate breakfast "This is really good Hunter what is it?" I asked Hunter inquisitively, Hunter smiled and said "Well its Pork and lamb stew" "well it's really good" I replied back.

After we ate we set off for Warfang

_**X~~Chapter 3~~X**_

As Spyro and Cynder started flying towards Warfang They asked "Why aren't you flying?" I answered there question with the truth "I don't know how to" Spyro looked confused "why don't you know?" he asked "I was never trained to I can't even use my elements" I replied sadly "We have some time before we get to Warfang so maybe we can train you" said Cynder I raised my head and smiled "You will?" I asked "Sure why not" said Spyro So we stopped and they started to train me "First we will start with flying" First lift up your wings" I did "Second Curve you wings like this" again I followed his lead "last of all flap you wing up and down both at the same time" after a few try's I managed to get air born "That's it well done Connor" said Spyro "Now try to land" said Cynder "Ok" I answered My landing was far from perfect, I landed too fast and that caused me to front flip into a tree Spyro and Cynder laughed then they came over to see if I was ok "Yeah, I'm fine just a little sough" I said in pain "Ok, now let's try to teach you how to use your elements, First try to feel the element inside your very being" I closed my eyes and began to feel inside me soon I began to feel a fire burning within me I nodded so Spyro could continue "Next try to bring the fire to your neck" I follow his instructions I nodded again "Now release the flame" I breathed out and a jet of flame cane rush out "Very impressive Connor, Try doing the same with another element" I did the same but with ice this time "Very good, now let's try to profect your landing skills "ok…I'll try again " I said I took off and tried to land this time I landed perfectly "Very good" Spyro said "Should we get going to Warfang then" said Cynder "Yeah, let's go" Said Spyro

I took about 12-15 minutes to get to Warfang and as soon as we got to the gate "_Wow_" I exclaimed at how huge the gates were, the gates opened with a creak "It's big isn't it" said Cynder slightly amused I knew they were big but I never thought they were that big" I said as `My jaw fell to the ground' at the size to the place "are we going to the temple?" I asked "Yes we are" Said Cynder we landed in a clearing at the centre of the city close to the temple and we walked to the temple.

_**X~~Chapter 4~~X**_

"Spyro and Cynder your finally back, I thought you were going to be back tomorrow or today oh I've lost track of time" said Volteer the guardian of lightning "Come quickly you tw…three" said Volteer notating me behind Spyro and Cynder "What is your name young Dragon?" Asked Volteer "Connor…My name is Connor" I said in response "well nice to meet you Connor, why are you here?" "He's with us we found him unconscious near to where we found Alec 1 year ago" Said Spyro quickly "oh is that so" Said Volteer "Ok, I'll show Connor to his room you two get some rest"

As Volteer was taking me to my room I felt a surge of pain "Ouch" I screamed as the pain passed through my body there was so much pain that I passed out I heard Volteer should "Get him to the infirmary" then I saw black.

When I woke up I saw Spyro and Cynder watching me "w-what happened?"I asked_ "_when we were training earlier and you crashed into the tree I think it might have been poisonous" said Spyro "You mean-I-I could have d-d-died" "If it was left any longer you would have" said Spyro with a worried tone "I can't feel my wings" I exclaimed "They have been paralysed only temporally to stop them from being damaged" said a deep voice from by the door way "Terrador?" I asked "Yes it's me" [If you don't know who Terrador is you haven't played the Legend of Spyro games]

"I tried to turn to see him but I only felt pain "Argghhh!" I said loudly and painfully "Lay Still Connor" Said Cynder "Now I know why you when Alec was here you wanted to get out of the infirmary beds there rock hard" I said In disgust "well if you had seen you room you might feel a bit better" said Spyro sarcastically "because you would have been with Sparx" said Cynder "Oh the horror" I said making everyone laugh. Then Sparx came into the infirmary what was that about me?" he said angrily "Sparx he was only joking" said Spyro "Don't worry Spyro he can't do any harm" I said "So sure?" said Sparx "Positive" I replied "if want to try come on then" "ok" Sparx flew up to me but I just froze him on the spot "See" I said laughing "Ok you win" said Sparx still frozen Than I felt a strange sensation of pain and likeness was I being heal I sat up on the bed and realised there was no more pain I tried to flap my wings I managed to get air born only for a few seconds until I landed on the bed exhausted "I'm still quite tired so I'll try to sleep" I said sleepily so I climbed back into the bed it felt strange to see everyone stair at me as I was trying to sleep but after a while I fell asleep

Spyro and Cynder heard a light snoring coming from Connor "That's kind of cute" said Cynder But Cynder than saw Connor started tossing and turning like Spyro would when he had his nightmares "Spyro, I think he is having a nightmare" said Cynder worryingly "Try rubbing his back, I did that to you when you had a nightmare" he bent closer to Cynder and whispered "You sucked your claw" Spyro began chuckling Cynder encored him and began rubbing Connor's back, after a while Connor started Murring [A reptilian version of Purring] and he shuffled round and started mumbling "C-c-c-y-y-y-n-n-n-d-d-d" "What is he saying?" asked Cynder quietly "I think he is trying to say Cynder" said Spyro quietly but then Connor continued mumbled "L-l-l-l-o-o-o-v-v-v-e-e s-s-s-s-p-p-p-p-y-y-y-y-r-r-r-r-o-o-o-o" Cynder went red, but Spyro smiled "Do you?" he asked "y-yes" she said a tear in her eye "Do you?" asked Cynder "Yes" said Spyro quietly, Cynder smiled "Well that's nice to know" shouted Sparx waking Connor up "Wha?" said Connor "err, Connor do you know you talk in your sleep" Said Cynder happily "Eeerrr no" said Connor "You reveal something nether me nor Spyro where willing to tell to each other" said Cynder "Uh Oh what did I say" said Connor uncomfortably "you said that I love Spyro witch I do and Spyro felt the same about me" said Cynder "So…?" "I thank you" Said Cynder giving his a hug, but I don't think she knows her own strength because "Ahhh too-tight" I said in pain "Oh sorry" she said "No problem" "if think I should ask it I can go to another room away from Sparx because to be honest it don't what to sleep by him" than I whispered "He has a big mouth" Making Spyro and Cynder giggle I got out of bed and asked for a room away from Sparx and I got the room by Spyro's I opened the door and found that Cynder was in my room sleeping on a bed "Err, is this the right room Volteer?" I asked Volteer "Yes" he said "But I thought Males and Female weren't allowed to sleep together" "We changed that rule months ago, but only if we trust them not to you know, Mate" "I know" I was a bit creeped out at why they changed to rule again but I could live with it, I closed the door and put away my stuff. It was late and I was tired so laid in my bed and watched Cynder sleep I felt a desire to protect her, I thought of her like a little sister, I had other feelings as well but I held them away and I fell asleep.

_**X~~Chapter 5~~X**_

In the morning I woke up on the floor I tried to sit up but I banged my head to a bar "Ouch!" I said I crawled out from under the bed and heard someone talking outside I saw that Cynder was still sleeping I opened the door and saw Spyro talking to Sparx "Morning" I said happily "Morning" said Spyro tiredly "How are you this morning?" "Good, good you seem a little tired Spyro are you ok" I asked cautiously "err I had a late night" Said Spyro "You went to bed earlier than me Spyro, what is the real reason" I said even more curious "I-I just couldn't stop thinking about Cynder" Said Spyro "I can tell you that she is ok I'll show you" taking him into my room "Why are you in here Connor male and fe *Interrupted by Connor* "That's not what Volteer said" "What?" said Spyro "He let you sleep with Cynder!?" "It's not real sleeping with unless you're in the same bed" I replied "Well that is a point" said Spyro I closed the door and sat on my bed and watched Cynder Spyro did the same "She looks so peaceful" I said "It's hard to believe Mal…The Dark master took away her childhood" "I know it's just evil what he did" Said Spyro "Spyro?" said Cynder quietly "Yes, Cynder" said Spyro "I'll just go to the dinner hall so you two can err chat" I said walking out side and closing the door behind me I walked to the dinner hall and waited in line "Who are you" said the Silver Dragoness in front of me said "My name is Connor, what is yours?" I replied "Silver" she replied "Silver, what a nice name" I said she smiled back at me "What are you having?" said the dinner mole to Silver "Could I have the Hare please" she said the mole nodded and dumbed a large dead Hare on her plate, I was next "What would you like Sir?" said the Mole "what is there?" I asked "Sheep, deer or Hare" "Well I think I'll have the sheep please" "Ok here you go" the mole dropped a dead sheep on my plate. I sat down at a table on my own because I didn't know how to react around most other Dragons "Do you mind if I sit here?" Said a familiar voice "Sure, why not" I look up and I saw Silver I began to tuck into my meal eating only a small bit at a time "So where are you from?" asked Silver "Well, let's say a long way away from here" I said truthfully soon after I saw Spyro and Cynder come into the Dinner hall I waved at them so when they got their meals they could come over and sit opposite me "So who's you New Friend?" "Oh this is Silver, I'm sure you know Spyro Silver" I said "Yes I know Spyro and Cynder the Dragon saviours of the world" said Silver "Connor I can't help noticing you're a purple dragon as well" "Yeah" "so how old are you Connor?" said Spyro "About 14" I said "14 that's how old I am" said Spyro "Cool"

When we finished our breakfast we went for a walk around the temple "Spyro, Connor, Cynder there you are we have looking all over for you" said Cyril the ice guardian "you need to come with us" said Terrador "ok one sec, Silver Me, Spyro and Cynder need to go we can catch up later if you like" I said "Ok sure" Silver replied "See you later" I said to Silver "Cya" She replied

_**X~~Chapter 6~~X**_

We followed the guardians to their quarters and they told us about our mission you will be going to the Mountain Of Malafor because there was something going on there that didn't seem right

"Really again?" said Spyro "I hope the same thing doesn't happen again" Whimpered Cynder "Don't worry Cynder I Won't heart you" I Say comforting Cynder "Thanks" Said Cynder "We should get going" Said Spyro "Could we wait a few minutes?" Said Cynder "Sure, why not" Said Spyro reluctantly I walked over to Spyro and asked "What did you do before breakfast?" "Well, we just talked about each other" "Sounds like you enjoy chatting with Cynder" I say with a smile on my face "Yeah I do, I just enjoy being with Cynder" Spyro Replied "Is that because I `Accidently' told you her little secret" I said with a smile "Yes and no, Yes because I never knew she `loved me' and no because we never seem to have the time to talk together" "you know Spyro You and Cynder are a perfect match and there is no doubt about that" "Thanks Connor, you're a great friend" Said Spyro "Maybe this mission can wait till tomorrow" I said Tiredly "Yeah I can see how tired you are" I went to my room and sat at the table pulled my bag out from under my bed and took my pen and note book out and began to draw it didn't take long for me to finish my drawing I liked what I drew it was Spyro and Cynder having a good time "Now that's something that I'm taking home" I said with pleasure A few moments later I began to wonder where Cynder was "Where is Cynder?" I thought "Maybe she is with Spyro next door" I then began to feel really tire and I fell asleep Standing up but then I fell forward and ***Thump* **I fell onto the ground snoring

Cynder and Spyro where walking to their rooms talking to one another until they heard a load ***THUD***

"What was that?" Asked Cynder "I don't know Cynder, Maybe Connor just fell asleep and fell over (Witch was true) "Yeah, see you in the morning than Spyro" said Cynder lovingly "See YOU In the morning Cynder" said Spyro even more lovingly they both went into their room but Cynder saw Connor Lying half on the floor and half on the bed with a picture on the table, Cynder looked at it and said "Aww that's so sweet" she lifted Connor fully onto the bed and then she lied onto her bed curled up and fell asleep

_**X~~Chapter 7~~X**_

The next morning I woke up lying on my bed in quite an odd position "Well at least I'm rested" I said but then I yawned "Oh really I'm tired!" I shouted forgetting that I had a roommate "What is going on?" asked Cynder tiredly "Sorry Cynder That I woke you up" `"You Fool" I thought about myself' "That's ok" said Cynder drowsily "Get some sleep Cynder we have a long day ahead of us and a long flight to Mount M…" I paused knowing that Cynder feared Malafor "I'll try to get some sleep as well" I said to Cynder "But first I need to tell you something Cynder" "Yes what is it?" Said Cynder "It's just, I feel like I need to protect you I feel like you're part of my family and that I'm happy to see that you and Spyro are Getting along so well it feels like he is partly my brother but not in blood but in friendship like you and Spyro Love each other through your friendship" (**Even though I hate speeches I had to let that one out because I was just there in my head the whole time)** "That's so lovely of you Connor, just like that picture you drew over there" Said Cynder with a large smile on her face her smile was lovely it made me love her even more **(Love as in brother sister love/ friend love) **

"Oh that picture you can have it if you want" I said happily "Sure, thanks" Said Cynder "Let's get some rest now" I said tiredly "yeah, good night" said Cynder "Good night Cynder" I replied back as I began drifting off

The next morning I was woken up by a commotion that was going on outside I saw that the same thing went for Cynder "what is going on" asked Cynder "I don't know I'll check" I replied I opened the door and I saw an argument was going on between Volteer and Cyril, But when Cyril saw me and Cynder he stomped over and said "what are you doing in there Connor?" "This is where I always slept" I replied "Oh is it and who said you could go and sleep in there?" Cyril asked "Volteer" I replied Cyril turned to Volteer "So this was you're doing Volteer" I built up the corsage to run over to Cyril and say to him "At least there is nothing going on between me and Cynder so it's fine Cyril" I shouted in his face "IT'S NOT FINE, IT CALLED BREAKING THE RULES!" Cyril shouted back he charged his ice attack but I just blew a fire ball at him witch exploded in his face "Ouch hot, hot" said Cyril in pain "Why you little!" "STOP!" shouted Terrador as he ran in hearing the commotion "WHAT IS GOING ON!?" shouted Terrador again  
"Volteer has broken the rules again and on exactly the same rule, letting males and females sleep together!" Shouted Cyril angrily "Volteer, Is this true?" asked Terrador "Yes, but only because Cynder likes company when she sleeps and I trust Connor not to mate with her" Explained Volteer calmly "You both make key points" said Terrador "Volteer Trusts that Connor and Cynder won't Mate with each other because there under aged, Cyril Pointed out that that was breaking the rules, but I trust Volteer's judgment" said Terrador then Terrador turned to me "Did anything happen between you and Cynder?" "No, of course not" I replied then he turned to Cynder "Did anything happen between you and Connor?" "No, but he has been really kind" Cynder replied "Good, good" said Terrador Cyril just grumble and walked away "That was brave of you Connor" said Cynder softly "What was" I replied "Standing up to Cyril, the last time that happened was when…" *Interrupted by Connor* "When Alec was here" I replied quickly "Yes" she replied with a slightly confused look on her face "How did you know that?" Asked Spyro as he walked up behind me making me jump…literally "I-it was I-I-in his story" I said slightly shocked from Spyro's sudden appearance "Was it, cool" replied Spyro sheepishly "Did he also have when me and him messed with Sparx head?" "Yup" I replied, Spyro chuckled "That was quite fun" "Wait where is Sparx?" Said Spyro "Right here" replied Sparx from further up the hall "Oh there you are Sparx" said Spyro "We need to go on that mission, remember?" I said changing the subject "What mission?" said a familiar voice "Oh hi Silver" I said slowly "We have a mission to go to mount Malafor to check to see if there is any danger there besides the whole place falling on top of us" "Oh could I come?" asked Silver excitedly "err…it's fine by me, what do you think Spyro?" I asked "she can come" replied Spyro "I can!" squealed Silver "What?" I replied recovering from the screech "What?" said Spyro repeating what I said "Say it again" said Cynder the three of us where half deaf "Oh sorry" apologised Silver "Ok we should get going"

_**X~~Chapter 8~~X**_

I took us about two-three hour for the five of us to get to mount Malafor as we began to get sight of mount Malafor I felt a dark power spreading from around the borders "I've got a bad feeling about this" said Silver wearily I could see Cynder shaking in fear I flew beside her and asked "What's wrong Cynder?" "It's just I'm afraid of the same thing happening again, that happened with Alec" Whimpered Cynder "Don't worry Cynder, we'll be right beside you" I said comforting Cynder "Thanks Connor" She replied, we landed just before the doors of the catacombs "Stay close" ordered Spyro "we don't know what is down here" "Cynder should do in the middle so that she isn't venerable from behind" I said tactically "Good idea Connor" said Silver Cynder was shivering like mad so I put my wing over her to comport her "Don't worry Cynder" I said "I don't like this place" Whimpered Cynder "We know, but we'll keep each other safe" replied Spyro overhearing our conversation then a young Malafor came out from the shadows "Welcome" said the young Malafor "there you are Mal" I said "I thought you were at the dragon temple" said Spyro confused "I just wanted to repair the mountain as best I can" replied Mal as you can see I haven't don't much so far because it is hard to lift boulders when your only this small" answered the young Malafor "I'm guessing you're making it your house?" said Silver "Yes and no" replied Mal "Yes because I will be living here and no because it is not really a house" "Oh I see" replied Silver "We were sent here to check if that `Imposter Malafor' is still hanging around somewhere "oh he's not we eliminated him a year ago I check…" *Interrupted by an evil voice* "You really thought so" said a familiar evil voice "Malafor!" said Spyro angrily "You can never defeat me" said the Evil Malafor "you really think so" I said angrily "SHOW YOUR SELF COWARD!" Shouted Spyro and as thought an evil Malafor walk out from the shadows "ha, ha, ha fools" said Malafor evilly "Cynder run go back to the temple" I said to Cynder quickly Cynder ran out of the catacombs and began to fly back "Come on then Malafor, give us your best shot!" I shouted "Ok then" me and Spyro got into a battle stance Silver flew off with Cynder in fear "So Spyro you have a new Friend, what is his name?" said Malafor evilly "His name is Connor" Spyro replied slowly "Oh, I remember Connor, he was a good advisory many years ago" said Malafor even more Evilly than before to hear his past enemy's name "I've never fought you before Malafor!" I said half in anger and half in curiosity "Ah but that is we're your wrong, when you were young you resisted to my power after I captured you when you were wandering the land I tried to corrupt you just like Cynder and the Child-Like-Demon but you were too strong for my magic to take effect so I tried to attack you but you had great skill, too much skill so you managed to tire me out and you escaped" Malafor explained evilly "Now can we get down do business?" "Of course Malafor" Shouted Spyro Angrily "Come on then, what are you waiting for?" answered Malafor Spyro got ready to attack "Spyro no, something doesn't feel right" I said quickly and uneasily "Ha, ha, ha Fools" said the `imposter' Malafor evilly "Argh my head" I screamed in pain I close my eyes and fought away Malafor's evil "Connor?, Connor!" said Spyro in fear "Ha, ha, ha" laughed Malafor even eviler than before "Get out of my head!" I shouted.

I charged at Malafor with my eyes closed then at the last second I opened my eyes and started to used Ripto's rage (The purple fury) Spyro ran to find cover and just in time the Purple fury blew up part of the mountain itself, Malafor was caught by surprise and was blow out of the mountain, still in rage I began to become a version of Dark Spyro and soon after I blacked out.

_**X~~Chapter 9~~X**_

I began to wake up from the blackout I opened my eyes and saw Spyro watching over me "Connor, are you ok?" said a worried voice "Y-yes" I rubbed my head and said "what…happened?" I asked "you used the purple rage and then you blacked out because of the power it took from your body" explained Spyro I tried to get up but I was too week "M-M-Mala…for" I said exhausted from the rage "he is gone" said Spyro "I-I'm so t-tir-ed" I said even more exhausted from trying to speak "Let's make our way back to W-W-Warfang" I tried to get up but I couldn't move "Don't try to move, your too week" said Spyro "You need to rest" I nodded and tried to sleep it didn't take long for me to fall asleep

A few days later I woke up feeling not much better but I was lying on something soft, I opened one eye and saw I was in the infirmary at the temple Spyro, Cynder, Silver and the Guardians watching over me "Finally you're awake" said Spyro "How long was I sleeping for?" I asked "about 3 days" replied Cynder "THREE DAYS!" I exclaimed "Yes, that fight took allot out of you especially when you use the Ripto's rage and `Defeated' Malafor" said Terrador deeply "Why don't I feel any better after three days of rest?" I asked "Because most of the time you were having nightmares, like I do just before something bad happens" replied Spyro "W-w-where is Mal?" I asked he flew off with Cynder and Silver he's just resting in his room" replied Spyro "Oh…it's good to know he's ok I wouldn't want to hurt any of my kin" I said tiredly "You're really tired Connor you need more rest" said Terrador I nodded and close my eyes, I heard everyone leaving but there was still someone sat with me I opened one eye and I saw Spyro still sitting beside me, I could see he cared for me like a brother would I smiled and then closed my eyes and soon after I fell asleep.

Spyro watched Connor sleep he could clearly see he was having nightmares, Cynder came into the room and saw that Spyro was worried about Connor "Spyro what's wrong?" asked Cynder "Connor is having more and more nightmares every day I don't get them anymore but I've got a feeling something bad is going to happen soon very soon" replied Spyro "There is more to him than we first thought I think we may be brothers" "Brothers?" asked Cynder "Yes when we first saw him I felt like I recognised him" replied Spyro "and now he is having nightmares I care about him even more"

I woke up hearing Spyro talking about me but then he said I'm his brother and he cared about me even more now that I was having nightmares, hearing this my body let off a glow of purple and white like when Spyro when he repaired the world, Spyro and Cynder gasped when the glow died down I felt like my body had been restored with energy, I sat up and said to Spyro "You really think we're Brothers?" "Certain" replied Spyro with a smile just as Terrador entered the room "Certain about what?" he asked "I'm certain that me and Connor are brothers" replied Spyro "It's true, on the night of the raid Ignitus rescued two eggs that were both purple one was Spyro and the other was Connor, he put Spyro on the lily pad and pushed it into the current of the river, the other had to wait because Ignitus had to check on the temple, when he saw what happened to the other eggs and the guardians he flew to the white isle and asked the chronicler to keep the egg safe and the chronicler knew exactly we're to keep the egg" *Interrupted by Connor* "In the Human realms" " Not Exactly, he kept you safe for a few years but as you grew you became more inquisitive and you flew to the main land and where taken by Malafor, like he explained he tried to corrupt you but you were too strong for him magic to work so he tried to destroy you but you escaped and when the chronicler eventually found you he used him magic to turn you into a human baby and sent you to the human realms but he erased your memory " replied Terrador "So that's why I couldn't remember when I was young" I said as I climbed out of the bed, as I stood on the grown I was a little wobbly because I hadn't walked for so long but I soon got the hang of walking I walked out of the infirmary alongside Spyro and Cynder, we walked to the dinner hall and queued so we could get something to eat when we finally got to the end of the line we asked for our food, ironically we all had sheep we sat at a table and we all sat together in a line Spyro in the middle and me and Cynder beside him "So how does it feel to find out your Spyro's brother?" asked Cynder "Shocking really, when I was younger the only game I played was the legend of Spyro because It felt like there was something familiar about Spyro like he was well family and now I know that Spyro is family" I replied Spyro was happy to know that I was his brother but there was something bothering him "Spyro what's wrong" I asked "It's nothing" he replied "let's just eat and then go out and explore" "I agree" said Cynder

_**X~~to be continued~~X**_


End file.
